KnightBatCat's Antics During Detention Class
by FanWriter83
Summary: Selina found a way to get herself and her two kitty toys into detention. Captain Barnes volunteered himself to be the one pumping some respect into the unruly pre-teens. Who will win, Team KnightBatCat or Barnes?
1. Arrivals

**This story was formerly called; "Cat's detention class" but I decided to change the names along with fixing the errors and re-post it. The reason; because new idea juices started to flow xD**

* * *

 **1\. Arrivals**

It's Saturday… April 21, 1990. Anderson Prep, Gotham City. A few certain kids broke the rules and had to spend their free day inside the school's lunch room.

The previous day…Friday April 20, 1990, Selina knew her antics for the next day would be violently interrupted by either the two cops or Alfred (like always) and decided to force the teachers to give her and her two Kitty Toys Saturday's detention.

Getting herself into detention was the easy part. All she had to was promise two-faced Silver to leave her alone for at least a week if she told the teacher a lie. Silver agreed and told the teacher in all hysterics how Selina tried to kill her with a knife.

It worked. The teacher became infuriated then gave Selina detention. Selina was over the moon because Jim wouldn't be there to make her stop with her antics, and Alfred wouldn't be there to give her silly, stupid rules, and no Bullock roaring her ears off.

The next step of her master-plan was to get her Kitty toys into detention as well. That was the tricky part, because her Kitty toys (Bruce and Sean) were determined to stay out of trouble so she had to bring them into trouble.

Bruce was the first one who became into trouble, unwillingly. The cooking class teacher, Miss Merchant told him he had forgotten to take his yesterday's backed cupcakes home then gave him a small box.

Bruce nodded a thank you then opened the box to show his handiwork to his friends then Selina snatched one of the nice smelling cupcakes and threw it at Miss Merchant who had walked off by then so the cupcake landed straight onto the bun in her hair.

Miss Merchant turned around slowly to find the culprit who threw the pastry, and while all his friends looked as casually as they could, Bruce was her only suspect and gave the poor kid detention.

Selina nuzzled Bruce's ear telling him they would have so much fun, but all Bruce could was crying silently. He just gotten his first detention and it wasn't even his fault for getting it.

At that moment Sean saw Selina's wicked smirk and her lips formed the words; "You'll be next." The street boy knew he had to stay away from her as far as he possibly could, and it worked for the entire day. As soon he saw Selina coming into his view, Sean darted off into opposite direction.

The school bell rang at the end of the day and Sean was so relieved for getting through the day without stepping in Selina's traps. Alfred would be standing outside those doors waiting for them, so all Sean had to do was staying away from Selina a little while longer until he was inside the car, safe and sound.

Sean swung the large front doors open then steps outside not noticing the skateboard that rolled out of nowhere and right in front of his feet. He stepped right on it then rolling further down the school's front steps and across the school grounds until he was violently stopped by Mr. Buffalo's chest.

They call him buffalo because he's big and hairy.

The big, hairy teacher grabbed Sean with both hands then lifted him up from the ground, literally, and hollered into the kid's face; "MISTER ORNELAS, DETENTION!"

"YES!" Selina cheered excitedly then dashed from behind the wall the skateboard came from then squeezed Sean into a hug who couldn't do anything than shout words of objections. Not that they worked though.

Alfred parks the car in front of the school to drop Bruce and Selina off. Sean bolted from his bedroom window an hour before they left, and Alfred had to send out Jim and Bullock to find the street boy then bring him to the school. It's not an easy task because how can you find someone who doesn't want to be found?

"This is your first and last time you get your butts in detention," Alfred grumbled from behind the steering wheel. "After today, no more rides to school on Saturday!"

Alfred glared into the rear view mirror at the two kids in the back. Bruce's face was covered with tears, and Selina's was curled into a maniacal smirk.

"Can't promise you anything, Jeeves!"

The butler throws a very infuriated glare at the girl then hollers; "Get your butts out of this car and into the school! While you are in there use the time in your advantage!"

"But Alfred," Bruce stuttered then lifted up his teary eyes; "We are not allowed to do anything than just sit still in our desk seats.

Selina swings the door at her side open then takes Bruce's hand into hers and dashes outside the car crying with ecstatic glee; "No worries, Kiddo! Sitting still all day is not what I have in mind. There are plenty enough antics idea cooped up in that brain of mine!"

Alfred instantly starts the car and spurts away after realizing the upside of the situation. He finally can have some time for himself without getting interrupted by the maniac kids.

 _"Ha, finally they are someone else's problem. Let them deal with those brats for a whole day,"_ Alfred thought to himself as he drove off the school grounds.

Selina drags Bruce across the school grounds then another car has to stop abruptly otherwise it would have run them down. The street girl acts like nothing happened and proceeds dragging Bruce behind her and into the school building.

The car that had to stop abruptly was a limo and belonged to none other than Theo Galavan. The chauffeur had a day off so Tabitha had to bring her niece to the school. Silver's mission for the day was; keeping an eye on Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas and prevent them from kissing Selina, because obviously that is one of Selina's plans when there are no adults around to stop her.

"I really don't know what came over me, aunty, but Selina just kept telling everyone on how much she looked forward on spending a whole day with the two hottest boys in school and I just couldn't take it any longer and accidently threw my pencil at her in class. How was I supposed to know she would duck and it would hit the teacher instead?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes; "Well you should keep some control on your temper sometimes."

"I just don't understand why uncle couldn't do something for me. I mean, he's the freaking mayor of this freaking, horrible city. He could at least tried to bribe the teacher and remove my name from the detention list."

Tabitha drums her fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently.

"Theo would have if Bruce and Sean weren't in detention today. So get your cute little butt in there and do the things we hired you for! Make those boys like you and hate that street brat!"

Silver sobs sadly then steps out of the car and makes way to the school's front steps. Tabitha drives off then another car drives up in front of the building. It takes a few seconds before the backdoor swings open and a maniacally looking kid jumps out.

"You can pick me up at 4pm, mom!" the crazy kid named Jack said with excited glee then sprints up to the school and punches Silver's arm with force as he dashed past her into the building.

Lee, who happened to be Jack's step-mom, shook her head disapprovingly. _"The boy acts like it's his surprise birthday party in there,"_ she thought to herself as she drove off. She had to stop briefly because a young boy came across the football field then glanced momentarily at her as he passed by. His hands were buried deep in the pockets of his black leather jacket, and the most part of his face was covered by the jacket's hoodie.

 _"Man, that boy seriously gives me the creeps sometimes,"_ Lee thought as she watched the boy walk toward the school with big, stern steps. _"Also, why does he look like a male version of Selina? Black pants, black t-shirt along with black Nikes. Alfred really should buy some colorful clothes for those kids."_

Lee resumes driving off the school grounds while the boy, Sean Ornelas entered the school. While wandering through the cold, dirty and boring streets of Gotham, he suddenly realized he could be sitting in a warm place with his best friend, Bruce, and possible girlfriend, Selina, so Bullock an Jim had nothing to do with his appearance on the school grounds.

Okay, his possible girlfriend did frame him and got him in detention, but Sean missed her and wanted nothing else than be with her. He also had to admit it was really cute when Selina ran upon him the previous day then hugged him in excited glee because her master-plan worked. Also, she looked slightly more excited than she did with Bruce.

Outside the school another car hits the breaks then the backseat door opens and a young boy with long dirty black hair and wearing dark colored clothes as well steps out. He slams the door shut and the car speeds away almost instantly.

The young boy, Jonathan Crane, sighs sadly then heads to the school's front steps to enter the school. With his head hanging down low, Jonathan walks down the cold corridor to the back of the school where the school's lunch room is.

Eight lunch room tables where reorganized into four rows of two, and Selina sits at one of the two front tables on the left happily purring on Bruce's lap. Then Sean, who went on a toilet break first, entered the room.

Jonathan, who walked ahead of Sean, saw a blur of black leather and chestnut hair swoop past him then looked over his shoulder and saw it was only Selina who seemed to be extremely happy when she saw the 'new-kid'.

Selina grabs Sean's hand then dashes back with him to the table beside Bruce. Jonathan sits down at one of the two tables behind them and looks slightly disturbed when Selina stretched herself out onto Sean and Bruce's table then tells them to rub her belly.

Silver sits at the front row on the right side looking extremely jealously at the street girl wo receives a nice belly rub from both boys. The street girl sticks her tongue out at the silver-haired girl.

"They are mine!" Selina mouthed while pointing at the boys, one at the time.

Jack kicks aggravated against the candy machine when it didn't give him the snack he paid for then turns around to face the rows of tables letting his eyes scan them one at the time before his eyes finally land onto the table beside Jonathan.

With a merrily skip in his step, Jack approaches the two tables and Jonathan turns pale almost instantly then gulps loudly as Jack drops his butt onto the seat beside him.

"Hi!" Jack grinned then pushed Jonathan's bag off the table and replaces it with his feet.

Jonathan quickly grabs his bag then scrambles to the third row and plops down.

Jack pretends to be insulted; "What, you don't want to be my friend? Okay, fine with me." Then he changes seats and uses his previous seat for his feet and smirks wildly at Jonathan.

Suddenly captain Barnes bowls into the lunch room holding a stack of blank papers and boxes with pencils. His face is wearing the biggest and angriest scowl ever made in history and his eyes lock almost instantly onto the happily purring Selina who was still receiving her belly rub.

Barnes's eyes then spot Jack's claimed seat and he drops the stack of papers and pencils onto Silver's table with a plop before grabbing the seat from under Jack's feet then glares at Selina as a hint for her to take the seat.

The street girl looks pouty for a moment then kisses both boys cheeks and sits down beside Jack who looks at her with love-struck eyes.

Barnes retreats to the front then bellows; "CONGRATS TO YOU ALL FOR BEING HERE ON TIME! I'M QUITE SURPRISED!"

Silver raises her hand then whimpers; "Sir, they made a mistake. I know I have detention, but isn't there another group I can sit with?"

Barnes rolls his eyes like everyone else in the room, except Jonathan.

"YOU HAVE EIGHT HOURS TO THINK ABOUT WHY YOU ARE HERE!"

Sean spits his bubble gum up in the air then catches it again with his mouth before chewing rapidly.

 _"And then to think uncle wants me to flirt with that boy,"_ Silver thought as she looks at Sean in disgust. " _Uncle better has to find a way to make up to me, because I'm about to lose my dignity today."_

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK, EAT, OR DRINK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Barnes bellowed, and Silver's attention snaps from her thoughts. "NO ONE WILL MOVE FROM THEIR SEATS… (Barnes looks over to Jack) YOU, NO SLEEPING TODAY!"

Jack smirked as reply then the bald captain starts walking down the rows of tables handing everyone a blank sheet and sharpened pencil.

"You know some of use can't be trusted with sharp tools, right?" Jack laughed.

Barnes retorts; "AND THAT IS WHY I ASKED JIM TO SCAN YOUR BACKPACK TO MAKE SURE YOU WON'T TAKE KNIFES WITH YOU!"

Jack grabs his bag then flips it over; "WTF, he also took out my smoke bombs! Screwing my mom is one thing, but this is where I draw the line! I'm so gonna murder his skinny ass!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE AN THOUSAND WORD ESSAY AND DESCRIBE HOW YOU SEE YOURSELF!"

"No, not an essay!" Selina cried then pounding her head into her desk, repeatedly. "I…hate…essays."

Barnes takes no notice of her.

"ESSAY MEANS YOU DON'T REPEAT A SINGLE WORD, A THOUSAND TIMES! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, MISTER ORNELAS?!"

Sean flips through all Selina's love messages on his cell-phone then replies, absently; "Crystal clear, sir."

Barnes snatches the phone away from Sean then barks; "YOU WILL GET IT BACK AFTER 1600 HOUR BECAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO GET IN HERE, AND IF YOU LIKE TO RETURN IN THE FUTURE, OR WANT A FREE SATURDAY LIKE EVERY OTHER STUDENT?!"

Bruce jumps to his feet then says; "Mr. Barnes, I know the answer to that question already. I want a free Saturday, like any other student."

"SHUT UP AND SHIT DOWN, MR. WAYNE!"

Bruce nods obediently then plants his butt back down.

"MY OFFICE IS RIGHT ACROSS THAT HALL!" Captain Barnes hollered then pierces his eyes dangerously into Selina's "DON'T TRY ANY CAT-LIKE ANTICS TODAY, MISS KYLE! ANY QUESTIONS?!"

"Yes me!" Selina purred then jumped to her feet. "This question is bugging me since the second you arrived. What are you doing here? I mean, you are not a teacher."

"IT'S A PRETTY SLOW DAY AT THE PRECINCT, AND JIM TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR PLANS, SO I DECIDED TO VOLUNTEER MYSELF TO SLAM SOME RESPECT INTO YOUR BUTTS! NOW SIT BACK DOWN!"

Selina instantly sits back down then smiles sweetly at the bald man who glares back at her, suspiciously. Then he turns on his heels and leaves the lunch room with stern steps.

* * *

 **Feel free to let me know what you think LOL**


	2. The antics between 830 am and 11 am

**Thank you so much for your reviews.**

 **Guest: Yup, texting in year 1990, or whatever Gotham's time-frame is, is possible in my stories. You read in this chapter how. Also, I'm not sure if you are familiar with my other stories like "things not allowed at Wayne Manor" but this story is set in the same universe, and in that story there is this girl who can travel back and forth between Gotham and the future and also the items from the future. Also, more things will be explained in this post xD  
Guest: Thank you  
jojo2594: No need for sad face, because the next update arrived :D**

* * *

 **2\. The antics between 8.30 am and 11 am**

Barnes sits in the office glancing every now and then at the teens that sit their detention out in the school's lunch room. So far it looked like neither of them were writing the essay he gave them, but the captain didn't care. They had all day to do, so if they rather wanted to spend a few hours in nothing but boredom, that's their choice.

The bald captain placed Sean's cell-phone onto his desk then suddenly noticed it was nothing like the cell phones he's used to. It has a touch screen instead of buttons.

Barnes frowns confused. Where did Sean find it? Or better yet, who did he steal it from?

The GCPD captain decides to leave that question for later and dropped it back on his desk then starts to scan through some police files he had taken with him as reading material.

In the lunchroom each teen was doing his or her own thing. Selina was using her street knife to carve an image of a heart that said; "Selina hearts her kitty toys" then added below; "Stay away or else…!" then she proceeds carving flowers, cats, more hearts, and kisses until there was no empty spot left to carve.

Jack was carving words as; "HA, HAA, HAAA!" on his desk while Johnny made sketches of scarecrows and made the dandruff in his hair snow down onto the sketches. Sean is drumming a lovely tune with his pencil on his desk while Bruce connects two ends of both pens onto his lip and pretends to be a walrus. He even makes the noises without realizing it. The poor billionaire stops abruptly when everyone in the room looks bewildered at him.

Selina scratches some more hearts and cats in her desk before she bellows frustrated; "I'm bored!"

"I TOLD YOU; NO TALKING!" Barnes hollered as he pushed himself far enough to peek through the open door and have a clear view on the teens in the cafeteria. "BRATS."

Barnes jumps up his feet and walks over to the file cabinet in the corner of the room and loses his view on the teens for a while and that's why he also doesn't notice the icy stink-eye Selina threw at his back. Then the girl grins and leaves her seat to skip over to Sean's and Bruce's.

A few seconds later she lies flopped on her back on their table and demands them to belly-rub her, thoroughly. The two boys figure there's nothing else better to do so they obey her.

Selina purrs satisfied, and Jack turns around on his seat to face Johnny and his sketch. For a few moments the crazy boy looks at the sketch and then a smirk curls up his lips. Before Johnny realizes what happens, Jack snatches the sketch from under his hands and starts drawing "HA, HA, HA" on it.

"You know, we can do some fun things when that bald dude can't see us," Jack laughed when he gave the sketch back to Johnny and turned one-eighty to face Selina who dangles her head down Bruce and Sean's tables.

Jack jumps to his feet then walks over to the open lunchroom door. Barnes is still too occupied with reading through the students file to notice anything.

Jack glances at Barnes's back then crouches beside the candy machine and grabs behind it taking out a pack of balloons.

"I just hide those in here for special occasions," Jack grinned.

Selina knows exactly what to do with it and smirks excitedly before snatching them from Jack's hands and skips over to the drinking fountain in the corner.

A few minutes later while Barnes is snooping through Sean's and Selina's student files, the teens (except Silver, and Johnny) sit in the windowsill and throw water-balloons at unaware pedestrians. Who said detention couldn't be fun?

Suddenly Sean stops throwing balloons and darts across the lunch room and over to the large double door and takes the screw out so the door can't stay open. Bruce, who saw it all happen, gasps; "Sean, that's school property and now you broke it. You'll be in so much trouble."

"Oh, he's always in trouble when I'm around, so I don't see the problem," Selina grins as she throws another water-bomb outside the window. It lands straight onto Jim Gordon's head as he walks up the steps to the front doors. The reason for him being there is because there is a problem at the GCPD and he needs Barnes advice.

Detective Gordon looks up to the window with so much hate in his eyes then the teens quickly duck to the floor. Bruce gasps; "Did he see us?" They all shrug in sync.

Sean saunters nonchalantly back to his table making brief eye contact with Silver. The girl instantly batters her eyelashes sweetly and sends a smile. Sean stares back with blank expression.

"Everyone, sit down!" Selina cried in fear. "Jim is here and he will tell Barnes about our water-bombs!"

Sean quickly turns to a random table and sits down. The other teens take random seats as well. Then the double door swings open with force.

"WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED?!" Barnes bellowed then scopes his angry, cold eyes through the room meeting the teens eyes, one by one.

Jack lifts his head up from his table then stares at Barnes, warily. Sean scratches his ear, Bruce scratches his nose, and Selina yawns openly. Silver twirls a string of her hair around her finger while Johnny keeps his head slumped down onto his table top.

The door bursts open and Barnes hollers, infuriated; "WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED?!" His angry and cold eyes scope like a torch through the cafeteria and meets the teens eyes, one by one.

"WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED?!"

"How are we supposed to know?" Sean asked then takes his finger from his ear and rubs the sticky substance onto Silver's table top. The silver-haired girl becomes hysteric and then faints.

Sean doesn't take notice of the backstabber and continues, looking very innocent; "We aren't supposed to move, remember?"

"WHY…IS…THAT-

"Look, baldy, we are just sitting here like we are supposed to," Selina cuts the captain off with a tired eye roll. "Can you please leave, I need my beauty-nap."

"WHO CLOSED THE DOOR?!" at this point, steam is coming from the GCPD's ears and nostrils. In the meantime, Jim stands in the doorway and keeps the door open, and Barnes bellows again; "WHO?"

Bruce moves slightly to the edge of his seat and says calmly; "I think a screw fell out of it because it suddenly just closed, sir."

Barnes eyes dart from Bruce to the grinning Selina and slowly over to Sean who was smirking from ear to ear. The captain pierces his eyes deep into the street boy's and hollers; "GIVE ME THE SCREW!"

Sean stares at the captain with a fake, dramatic gasp; "But, sir, I don't have it."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO YANK YOU OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND RATTLE IT OUT OF YOU?!"

Selina hisses between clenched teeth and with clenched fists; "Yeah, touch him and the last thing you see is me popping your eyes out!"

Barnes ignores Selina and her threat then slowly closing in on Sean and his table; "GIVE ME THE SCREW, YOU BRAT!"

"Ehm, excuse me sir, but why would anyone steal a screw?" Bruce asked politely.

Captain Barnes bald head turns around so quickly you could think he's an owl, and spits annoyed; "He's a street thief. They steal whatever they can get their hands on."

"Uh, we only steal useful stuff," Selina snarled with an eye roll. "You better find a solution for that door, baldy, because we don't have the screw."

Barnes throws a very angry scowl at Selina before turning on his heels and stomps back to the door to shove Jim out of the way. Then he grabs a folding chair, unfolds it and places it in front of the door.

Sean looks at what the captain is doing then guffaws; "The door is way heavier than the chair!"

Sean barely could finish his sentence because the door closed with a thud and the chair smashes together as a sandwich.

The bald captain opens the door from his side then looks very thoughtfully and then beckons Jack and Bruce to come and help him with something. Jack stands up with a maniacal grin while Bruce scurries closer with the biggest frown, imaginable.

"Hey, why are Jack and Bruce allowed to get up?!" Sean hollered.

He knows Barnes allowed them to but he tries to irk the GCPD captain by pretending he doesn't know. Maybe the captain will become crazy enough and kick him out so he doesn't have to fulfil his detention.

Barnes throws an icy stare at the street boy before demanding Bruce and Jack to drag a heavy file cabinet to the double door he's trying to keep open.

Sean, watching the two cops and his fellow students at what they are doing then gasps, overdramatically; "What if there is a fire? I think violating the protocols and endanger all the students in here would be really stupid."

Barnes shoots his eyes dangerously to the street boy who grins widely.

Selina decides to back up her kitty toy and sits down on his lap and nods agreed while purring; "Kitty Sean is right. I start to wonder if it would be wise for the GCPD to keep a dangerous man like Barnes as their captain."

Captain Barnes smacks Jim against the back of his head and says angrily, as if it was his idea to move the cabinet; "GORDON, THAT KID IS RIGHT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEAS! I SHOULD FIRE YOU, RIGHT HERE IN THIS SPOT!"

Jim glares at his captain, angrily. The bald man proceeds demanding the two students to move the cabinet back in place before stomping back to Sean and grabs Selina off his lap then pushes her into her own seat.

Then the captain faces Sean and scowls; "THE NEXT SCREW THAT'S FALLING OUT WILL BE FROM YOUR BRAINS IF YOU DARE TO PULL ANOTHER STUNT!"

Barnes stomps back into his office and beckons Jim to follow.

Sean laughs; "Don't do any M-rated stuff, boys!"

* * *

Barnes and Jim are so caught up in a heated discussion about a work case they don't realize a certain street girl sneaks outside the lunchroom to pull an antic. Nor they know that Jack is spitting paper wads at the ceiling.

Suddenly a familiar cat-like screech echoes through the school and everyone stares baffled when the street girl charges back into the lunch room dressed as an blue M&M. Why blue, you ask? It's Sean's favorite color.

"The skittles are coming! The skittles are coming!" Selina keeps yelling as she runs into circles for far too long and then sinks to the floor, exhausted.

Barnes and Jim come rushing from the office and the egg-head captain hollers; "MISS KYLE, GET UP, RIGHT NOW!"

Selina snaps her eyes open and mutters, warily; "The only thing I understand about algebra is that I look at the X and wonder Y."

After that, she keeps muttering the same thing, over and over as if she just turned nuts.

Everyone just stares at the girl with their own famous expression. Sean grins happily, Bruce frowns worried, Silver makes a 'she's nuts' gesture, Jack laughs maniacally like his craziness had rubbed off on Selina, and Johnny was whimpering in fear.

Jim shares a bamboozled look with Barnes who's face turns murderous and kicks against the girl with his boot, shouting; "I SAID, GET UP, RIGHT NOW!"

Selina stops muttering about algebra but suddenly shoots her eyes at the two cops and proceeds muttering; "Oh, no, the skittles are here, the skittles are here."

Jim frowns; "Did she just called us, skittles?"

"You now," Sean grins. "This is what happens when you lock up a cat. They turn crazy. First you violate school's safety protocols and now you violate animal rights."

"YOU, SHUT UP!" Barnes points aggravated at the street boy before turning back to the girl on the floor. "I SAID-

"ATTACK!" Selina suddenly hollers and jumps to her feet. "M&M"S, ATTACK THESE SKITTLES!"

For the next thirty minutes the skittles, aka Jim and Barnes, run for their lives when a pack of angry M&M'S pursue them, violently screaming and shouting. Then the two cops run stupidly into an hallway that was an dead-end.

With their backs against the wall Jim and Barnes try to convince the teens they are not skittles. Selina is the first one who reaches them and Barnes, seeing she's coming for him first, recoils against the wall and meets Selina's suffocating cat-hug.

Barnes stares disturbed to Selina's nuzzles, finally un-recoils and shouts, angrily; "GET OFF OF ME!"

Selina however, keeps purring a nuzzling the bald captain, excitedly. Jim however, had start running for the crowd again because he sure didn't want to get hugged or kicked by either of them.

After being almost nuzzled to pulp by Selina, captain Barnes had enough of it and forces her to return to the lunchroom and sit back behind her table. Jim tries to do the same thing with the other teens.

Luckily for Jim they all sit down obediently, but Selina isn't done yet with irking captain Barnes. Instead of sitting down like her fellow detention students, the girl dashes up to the window with an awe-stricken look on her face.

Barnes starts to heat up like a tea-kettle and Jim tries to keep a hold on him to avoid any further attacks and then asks, frowning; "Selina, what are you doing there?"

Selina turns around and faces them with a pouty face, claiming; "Sorry, I thought I saw the Bat-signal."

Jim slaps his forehead and Barnes asks confused; "WHAT IS A BAT-SIGNAL?!"

Jim chuckles awkwardly and replies; "Selina had an encounter with the producer of the TV show called Gotham. The man claimed we are all bat-man comic book characters, so Selina thought it would be fun to collect and read a few. According to the comic books Bruce becomes-

"AAH!" Selina suddenly screamed then grabs a tissue at the same time and starts pretending she just turned insane. They all turn to face her and see how she's staring at the item.

Jim, totally forgotten what he wanted to say about the comic books and or Bruce Wayne frowns and asks instead; "What are you doing this time?"

Not taking her eyes off the tissue Selina replies; "I'm having a staring contest with this tissue and I'm sure I'm about to win."

Barnes slaps his forehead, but then turns to Jim and asks; 'WHAT DID YOU WANTED TO TELL ME ABOUT BRUCE?!"

Jim opens his mouth to reply, but suddenly there's a chewing sound and Sean hollers with a fake panic tone of voice; "Oh NO! Selina is going to eat her arm. Do something!"

The two adults look up and find Selina perched on a table and chewing on her arm, violently. They decide to ignore it and continue their conversation, but then the girl grabs Bruce's head and starts chewing his ear.

"Selina, why would you do that?!" Jim exclaimed with a shocked gasp and then looks worriedly at Bruce. There is definitely something wrong with the kid, because it seems he's either not aware of what his friend is doing, or he simply is used to it and doesn't care anymore.

Selina stops the chewing long enough and releases the ear with a wet plop sound and grins; "Because it tastes like ice cream, dah." Then she proceeds licking Bruce's earlobe.

"STOP WITH THAT AND SIT ON YOUR OWN SEAT!" Barnes bellowed and grabs the girl around her waist before dropping her butt onto a seat. Then he turns his red face to Sean and spots the cell-phone in the boy's hand. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Sean looks up; "I stole it of your desk, dah."

Barnes snatches the cell-phone from Sean's fingers and stomps off, halting halfway the room because Sean suddenly asked; "Why can't I keep my phone?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE IN DETENTION, AND IN DETENTION YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE PHONE CALLS!"

Sean guffaws; "I wasn't planned to make a phone call. I made a snap-shot of Bruce and Selina and wanted to post it on my instagram page with the text _this happens when you don't feed your cat._ "

"YOUR NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO DO THAT EITHER! ALSO, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS INSTAGRAM!"

Sean snorts; "Not for those who can't afford a futuristic phone."

Jim and Barnes look both clueless.

"You need wifi for that, sweetie," Selina purred then nuzzles Sean's face.

Sean grins; "Who did you think that dude was and what he was doing in Wayne Manor's backyard? Annie and me kidnapped him from the future then forced him to install viber glass, or whatever they call it. Wayne Manor has now access to hundreds of channels and all in full HD."

"Wait, how come you never told me?"

Sean notices how Selina's eyes turn murderous then quickly says; "Surprise!"

"Oh, you did that for me? But it's not my birthday yet."

"Consider it as an extremely early present then," Sean smirked.

Selina smiles; "Or a 'I'm glad I know you' present?"

"Sure, that will work too," Sean replied nonchalantly.

Jim glances momentarily at Selina who nuzzles Sean like crazy then Jack holds his hand up and laughs; "What about sending threat pictures to my enemies? I just received one from Jerome claiming he's the new joker and I really want to send a threat picture of him being-

"Jack, it's not possible yet to send and receive picture on a cell-phone," Jim grumbled.

Jack guffaws; "Not on your silly jumbo-jet sized phones. But on a smart phone 1-

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Barnes bellowed then also took Jack's phone away. " NOW STAY PUT AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! ALL OF YOU!"

Barnes wants to stomp off with Jim but this time it's Silver that stops him. Barnes faces her with a scowl and roars; "WHAT DO YOU WANT, PRINCESS?!"

Silver yelps; "Well it's almost lunchtime, so I was wondering what we have for lunch?"

Barnes rubs the sides of his head tiredly before growling; "IF YOU GET HUNGRY, THERE'S A BIG PLATE OF TUNA, RIGHT THERE!"

Barnes points across the room and that's when the teens see a plate with tuna salad. They hadn't seen anyone bring it inside, so would that automatically mean it stood there since this morning?

"Uhm, not to criticize your cooking or anything," Bruce says slowly while wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I'm pretty sure it's not a great idea to keep food such as fish outside the fridge for too long."

Barnes zooms his face dangerously close to Bruce's and spits (literally) "EAT THE TUNA OR STARVE! I COULD CARE LESS!"

Johnny holds his hand up and says softly; "I think you mean; you couldn't care less."

"WHAT?!"

"You said; you could care less which implies you do care, at least a little bit."

Jim hides a fit of laughter, but Barnes roars infuriated; "WELL I DON'T!"

"Well then you should have said; you couldn't care less."

Barnes stomps over to Johnny's table, grabs the shrubs of his neck and roars; "HOW DARE YOU TO CORRECT MY GRAMMAR?! I WILL WHOOP YOUR ASS FOR IT!."

Jim grabs Barnes arm and says, soothingly; "think about your first rule, captain. 'no matter how irritating a teen is, we won't spank them, because that won't solve the problem.' So if you release the boy we head back into the office and I make you a nice cup of coffee."

Barnes inhales deep and drops Johnny back onto his seat before strolling off with Jim who says to the teens; "Now you all be quiet and do what's told. I'll be back in a sec."

The teens watch the two adults stroll off and Sean suddenly snorts; "How old does he think we are, three?"

Selina grins and whispers only for Sean to hear; "Yeah, well at least Bruce's batman secret is safe."

Sean nods agreed; "Yeah, your '-I-turn-insane' act really worked. You almost had me fooled when you stare at the tissue and later started to chew on Bruce."

Selina moans hungry and says as she holds her stomach; "Do you know what I wanna eat right now?"

"Salad Pizza with hamburgers and hot-dogs," Sean replied with an equal hungry look as his teeth start to water.

Selina frowns; "How did you know?"

"I feel you, sweetie-pie."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of Gotham…

Alfred strolls past Penguin and Ed then notices they are staring at something that happens onto Wayne Enterprises rooftop. The butler looks up and finds a handful of men building something.

"What do they think they are doing?" Alfred gasped in shock.

Penguin shrugs; "Beats me."

"I asked them earlier, and they said a girl with long dirty blond hair and a young boy wearing lots of leather kidnapped them from the future and demanded them to build transmitting towers all over Gotham," Ed said. "They say it will make sending text messages by phone possible."

Alfred turns red in rage then recognizes one of the men; "You, weren't you at Wayne Manor last week?"

The man nods; "Yeah, I was. Those kids wanted me to set up wifi. It took me lots of time, but congratulations, you are the first in this city who has access to hundreds of different TV channels and all in full HD!"

Penguin suddenly starts to gloat; "Can you hook up the same thing for me? I was in the future once and saw this show called Gotham and I want to binge watch it."

"Sure, why not. We will be stuck here for a while, because we have lots of trouble with finding these kids."

Both Penguin and Ed started to happy dance in glee, and Alfred slapped his forehead.


	3. Antics after 12 pm

3\. Antics after 12 pm

Barnes and Jim Gordon were in the office having a discussion about an on-going case, but at the same time the GCPD captain kept his eagle eyes glancing at the small TV screen in the corner. Putting a camera inside the school lunch room was the best idea he ever had, because it was very needed, especially after what the kids tried to since they arrived at the school for their detention time.

"Look, all I'm saying is that all the evidence we have so far leads back to the crazy person BHPD couldn't catch," Jim said.

Barnes frowns; "BHPD?"

"Yeah, Bludhaven police department," Jim replied, eyeing the TV screen where he and Barnes saw the teens eating their lunch with either a boring or an angry look on their faces. Obviously the didn't like Barnes's brilliant idea.

Neither Barnes or Jim took the effort to walk into the lunch room and question Selina why she suddenly started to lift her legs, one at the time. They knew it was best to just leave her, because as long she was doing with whatever she was doing she wasn't harassing them.

Unlike the others who just proceed eating their lunch, Bruce couldn't keep his eyes off of Selina as she lifted her left leg then her right leg then her left leg and so on. It went all the way up, and Bruce was mesmerized and wondered how she could lift her legs that straight.

Silver rolled her eyes and mumbled something inaudible.

Selina suddenly stopped her leg lifts and started with armpit farts.

Sean, who was eating his own lunch, stopped chewing and glanced at the girl with a disgusted look then asks; "Selina, wtf are you doing?"

"Making armpit farts. They're actually a great exercise for when you want buff triceps. Did you know when you shrug multiple times your shoulders will get buff. Then when people ask how you got buff shoulders, you just shrug in reply," Selina grinned then Sean's mouth jaws dropped agape and his food fell from his mouth when Selina starts shrugging her shoulders, wildly.

Sean shook his head then resumes back to eating his sandwiches.

Selina then pushes herself up with her arms as if she's about to get up, but then sits back down. Then up, then down.

"Okay, you're legally freaking me out right now!" Sean yelled and dropped his sandwich in his lunchbox, then continued; "I'm taking another table."

"NO!" Selina yelled and flung herself around Sean's waist from behind as he stood up and wanted to walk away.

"Selina, let me go!" Sean bellowed and tried to smack her hands away with his lunchbox, but she refused to let him go.

"Sean-y, stay!" Selina cried sadly and enveloped his waist tighter into her grip, then noticing his butt; "Whoa, do you flex your butt-cheeks equally? I mean, they look equally big, strong, soft, and tight."

Sean saw a hungrily look appear in Selina's eyes and he knew what it meant.

"Selina, don't you dare to pinch it!"

Selina lets out a displeased moan and cries; "But Sean-y, I wanna feel if your butt cheeks feel as soft and tight as they look. Let me touch it, pretty please?"

"NO!"

Barnes and Jim who are still talking inside the office hear Sean's scream echo through the building and their eyes instantly snap at the screen in the corner where they see Sean and Selina roll across the lunch room floor.

Barnes instantly jumped to his feet and charged outside the office closely followed by Jim. Then they rush inside the lunch room and the GCPD captain grabbed Selina around her waist and tried to pull her off of Sean.

Selina, not appreciating to be separated from her kitty toy from the streets, pulled her claws (nails) out and tried to scratch Barnes's face while hissing and growling like a territorial cat.

"THAT'S IT! SIT BACK IN YOUR SEATS! HOW HARD IS IT TO SIT STILL AND DO NOTHING FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS?!"

Selina looks at the bald captain with a sad pouty face and says; "Selina was just eating her lunch and doing some stretches then Sean wanted to sit elsewhere and she doesn't want him to."

Barnes ignores the fact Selina spoke in third person and barked; "I DON'T CARE! YOU SIT THERE AND MR. ORNELAS SWITCHES PLACES WITH MR. THOMPKINS!"

"Actually, it's…

"I DON'T CARE!" Barnes yelled before Jack could finish his sentence. "SWITCH WITH MR. ORNELAS!"

Jack shrugs then sits down on Sean's seat next to Selina.

Selina scowls at Barnes and cries dramatically; "Jack is Selina's good friend, but she doesn't want him to sit next to her. She wants either Sean or Bruce sitting next to her. They are sitting too close to Silver right now and Selina doesn't like it."

"SHUT UP!"

"But you have to listen to Selina. Silver is trying to steal them from her. Silver-bimbo's uncle told Silver-bimbo she had to be a true *** and wrap them around her finger and do things with them so they have no choice but give her uncle what he wants. Selina knows, but Selina can't prove it, YET."

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN THIRD PERSON?!"

"Why are you always yelling?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND! GORDON AND I GO BACK IN OUR OFFICE AND IF EITHER ONE OF US SEE YOU MOVE, I WILL FORGET MY DIGNITY AND PUMMEL YOUR BUTTS!"

Barnes then stomps outside the lunch room mumbling something indistinct. Gordon looks at the teens.

"Come on, just behave alright? It's half past 12. Only a few more hours and you guys can go home again."

Selina pouts her lips; "But detective Gordon, Silver-bimbo wants to steal Sean and Bruce away from Selina. Selina knows because Silver said Selina was street trash and she was only Bruce's and Sean's friend."

"You're not my friend, you're my nemesis!" Sean growled at Silver.

Silver jumped to her feet and ran out, crying hysterically. Jim sighed and hung his head down, tiredly.

"Guys, please be nice to everyone."

Sean shrugs; "I don't see why I should be nice to a silver haired backstabber. Selina's right. She's up to something and we will find out what it is, but not right now. Right now I need to pee, so if you all excuse me…"

Jim stopped Sean before he had the chance to leave.

"Neither of you is allowed to take random toilet breaks. It might be a Saturday, but normal school rules still count. You ask permission if you want a toilet break."

Selina raises her hand then asks; "Can Selina get permission to take a toilet break with Sean?"

"NO!"

"Why not? Selina wants to be with Sean at all times."

"I think Sean is brave enough to go on his own."

"But Silver-bimbo is out there. She might be hiding in the boys toilet, waiting for Selina's kitty toys."

Sean rolls his eyes; "Gordon, please allow me to take a pee! Preferably one without Selina."

"But Sean…"

"Gordon, please say yes!"

"Fine, you can have a toilet break! But don't you dare to take the first turn left that leads to the front door."

Sean instantly sprinted outside the lunch room and towards the toilets.

Jim rubs the side of his head then says to the others; "Please no more antics. Barnes's yelling gives me a headache."

Jim strolls outside the lunch room and Selina turns on her seat, then asks Bruce; "Hey B, if I would choke a smurf, what color will it turn into?"

Bruce looks at her, utterly stunned.

* * *

After a fifteen minute toilet break, Sean re-joins the others and notices Selina is missing. He didn't take much of it and figured she was taken by either Jim or Barnes to sot elsewhere. He didn't mind at all, because he wanted to sit his detention out without any further problems.

Sadly, Sean was wrong. Jim or Barnes hadn't taken Selina to sit elsewhere. She was hiding underneath one of the tables, meaning, Sean's problems are far from being over.

As Sean walked past the table Selina was hiding under, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, as if he felt the danger. He looked at the others but they were just talking or doing stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Sean takes another step when he suddenly felt something smack his ass. He turned one-eighty and looked down at the girl hiding underneath the nearest table. She was holding her right wrist with her left hand, staring at it with a mesmerized, dreamy look.

"I smacked Sean's butt with this hand. I'll never wash it again."

Sean's jaws drops for a brief moment but he instantly regained his composure and yelled, bemused; "Selina, stop trying to smack my butt!"

"Actually, this time I did smack it and it felt like I imagined it would feel."

"That's enough!" Sean bellowed infuriated. "I won't stay any second longer in this place with you!"

And with that, Sean hopped onto the nearest table then to a big, firm solid book case and ripped the air vent in the corner open, and finally disappeared into it.

The others- Bruce, Jack, Johnny, and Silver watched Sean flee with an astonished look on their faces. Then their eyes slowly drift to Selina who stares at the air vent with a frozen, pouty face. It's Bruce who finally dares to say something.

"Well done, Selina. You chased Sean away, AGAIN!"

Selina's snaps from her frozen state then cries dramatically; "NO! Sean, come back! I need you!"

Then she hops onto the same table, then onto the same bookcase, and finally disappears into the same air vent as Sean did before her.

"And she only will drive him further away," Bruce said as he shook his head after watching Selina vanish.

Sean crawls on his hands and feet through the dirty air vent as fast as he could. Then suddenly he heard someone coming after him. It didn't take long for him to realize who it was.

" _Crap, she's not about to let me go easily,"_ Sean thought to himself and then increased his crawling speed. No way he would let her catch him easily.

Selina crawled around a corner and received a clear view on Sean's butt as he crawled away, fast.

"I recognize that butt everywhere!"

Barnes and Jim both jolted awake at Selina's sudden statement and they look around warily. That's when they notice the TV in the corner that gives them a live-feed of the teens who are still sitting in place like they ordered them to. Sadly, two were missing.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP INSTEAD OF KEEPING AN EYE ON THEM?!"

Jim's mouth drops open in shock then hollers back; "You fell asleep as well!"

"SO? THAT MEANS YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO FALL ASLEEP! NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WENT TO!"

Jim holds up a key and smirks; "Don't worry, they won't get far. I locked the front door and all the other exit points."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Barnes roared and his face turned red in rage. "WHAT KIND OF COP ARE YOU? I SHOULD FIRE YOU!"

Jim's mouth drops open then gasps; "What? Why?"

"WHAT IF AN EMERGENCY HAPPENED?! I EXPECTED THIS FROM BULLOCK, BUT NOT YOU!"

"Wait, are you accusing me from being more stupid than Bullock?"

"YES!"

Suddenly they heard wild and loud scratching noises in the air vents above their heads.

"GREAT! NOT ONLY WE HAVE TO FIND TWO TEENS BUT KILL A FEW RATS AS WELL!"

"Actually, I think it's something bigger than rats."

"GREAT! NOT ONLY WE HAVE TO FIND TWO TEENS BUT KILL A FEW RACCOONS AS WELL!"

Jim rolls his eyes then sighs tiredly; "And he says I'm more stupid than Bullock."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing, captain. I think you don't need to worry about any rodents. I think we just found the two missing teens."

Barnes looks around; "WHERE?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Jim slaps his forehead then suddenly the sound of Sean's scream echoes through the school.

"Bad Kitty! Get away from me, bad, bad kitty!"

Soon Selina's screams follows; "But Sean, I smacked your butt and now I want to kiss it!"

"THEY ARE IN THE AIR VENTS!" Barnes yelled with booming voice.

"No, you're kidding," Jim replied, sarcastically.

"YES, YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU HEAR THEM?!"

Jim slaps his forehead, again.

"STOP SLAPPING YOUR HEAD LIKE AN IDIOT! GRAB A BROOM AND GET THEM!"

Jim clenches his fists and would have pummelled the bald GCPD captain if it wasn't for Sean to cry for help, faster.

"No, aagh!"

"Yes! I've got your leg! Come here!" Selina purred and pulled at Sean's leg, making the gap between them smaller. "I'm gonna kiss you. I'm gonna kiss you. I'm gonna kiss you," she sang excitedly.

Sean tries to kick Selina away with his free leg, but she dodges every kick then pins both of his feet to the air vent floor and starts climbing onto him.

"No, bad, bad kitty! Get off of me! Keep your lips away from my mouth!"

The other teens could follow every word then Jack shakes his head and comments; "There is seriously something wrong with Sean. Which dude doesn't want to be kissed by a girl?"

"A dude who's gay," Johnny said.

Jacks eyes widen then gasps; "That's it! SEAN ORNELAS IS GAY!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Sean yelled back in defence and tried to wrestle Selina off of him. Sadly for him, she already reached his chest by now which makes fighting harder.

Jack guffaws; "YEAH RIGHT!"

"SHUT UP, JACK! MY KITTY TOY IS NOT GAY!" Selina screamed then smirks; "I have a gay-dar, and it never lies."

Sean's eyes widen in fear when Selina starts to sit straight on top of his stomach, pinning both his arms beside his waist with her strong knees. If he wasn't so scared he would have been impressed by it.

"Ready your sweet lips, my kitty toy from the streets, because we are about to make history here. I'm gonna be the first girl who steals Sean Ornelas's kiss. Wait, scratch that. I'm gonna be the first and only girl who steals Sean Ornelas's kiss."

Selina takes her smooth lip-gloss from her jacket pocket and paints her lips with it, then grins at Sean.

"Selina, no!"

Selina leans forward, slowly. Sean's eyes widen in utter fear and he tries to wriggle himself free, then, when he just expected her lips being pressed onto his, he heard a weird cat-like scream.

Sean saw a strong arm around Selina's waist as she gets pulled off of him and away from him. That's when he sees both Barnes and Jim.

"You have no idea how happy I am seeing you guys," Sean gasped.

I heated fight between Selina and the two cops ensued as they grabbed a hold onto her then pulled her out of the air vent.

"I almost kissed him! I almost kissed him!" Selina screamed in rage while the two cops pinned her to the floor.

Sean jumps outside the air vent as well then instantly ran back to the detention room to grab his jacket. No way he would stay one second longer. No door could prevent him from escaping.

"Sean, wait…" Jim yelled when he saw Sean head towards the front door. "The door is…

"I'm never coming back to this place if she's here!" Sean yelled, drowning out Jim's words of warning then charged down the front doors and disappeared.

Selina kicked herself free then sprints after Sean, yelling; "Sean-y, come back! Every story has to have a heated kiss, otherwise it's a lame story!"

"Get away from me, you crazy cat-freak!"

"If you dare to climb into a flag-pole, I'll…get out of that flag-pole, right now!"

Jim sighs then looks at Barnes; "Are you going to call the butler or am I?"

* * *

Alfred glared angrily at the street girl's rear view mirror reflection, but she also glared back at him. Then she yells; "Stupid Alfred! Thanks to you my Sean-y escaped and is out there on the streets, ALONE!"

"I don't care! You lot had detention today which basically means you have to sit still and behave while thinking about the mistakes you made that got you in detention!"

Selina scoffs; "The only mistake I made was to let Sean escape before receiving a proper kiss. Every story needs a kiss, trust me."

"I would love to kiss you, Selina," Jack cooed.

Selina slaps his cheek then yells; "Pervert!"

"Aw, you know I love it when you play hard to get."

Selina simply rolled her eyes then looked out the window, suddenly noticing a familiar shadow leap from one building to the next.

"Alfred, stop the car!"

"I don't think so, Miss Kyle."

Selina shrugs; "Fine, then I'll just pee where I sit."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

Alfred looks at the girl in the backseat who looks as if she's really about to empty her bladder. Then he hits the break with an annoyed sigh.

Selina hops outside the car then yells as she runs to the nearest alley; "Thanks Alfred. I will see you guys at the manor!"

Sean climbed down a fire escape and reached the alley. Then he strolled ahead, debating whether he should go back to the manor or not. Then he decided it was still too dangerous for him to go there.

"Sean-y, I found you!"

Sean didn't get the chance to turn around and defend himself, because Selina enveloped herself around him from behind and purred into his ear, loudly.

"I missed you. Don't escape from me, ever again."

Sean rolls his eyes annoyed. "Selina, can't you just leave me alone…

The poor street boy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Selina hopped off his back by then, then turned him around and vacuumed her lips onto Sean's.

Sean really wanted to say something, but his words get muffled by Selina's lips. Then his entire body paralyzed because he definitely felt her tongue.

"Aw, you look so adorable," Selina purred, then nuzzled Sean's paralyzed looking face, thoroughly.

* * *

 **Another story completed. Let me know what you think of this chapter XD**


End file.
